


Tales of Josie

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Hair Pulling, dubcon, f/f - Freeform, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: From the same mind that brought you Tales of Josh, it's a similar concept in mind where the huntresses of Beacon hook up with a young girl named Josie, with each chapter self contained. (Commission)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

“Pyrrha, is something wrong?”

Jaune had finally taken a moment to realize that his much more experienced teammate was staring in his general direction after they had put away the wooden weapons meant for training. The huntress, dressed as though she was a gladiator, continued to leer while her arms folded against her chest.

“Oh, no, nothing's wrong, Jaune,” said Pyrrha, her brow still furrowed in such an annoyed manner, “I'm just giving you a judgmental glance for no reason at all.”

“That's a relief,” Jaune said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, “for a minute I thought I did something wrong.”

The redhead grumbled under her breath, her hands balling up into fists. “Yes, Jaune,” Pyrrha said, “I wouldn't be staring at you like this if you weren't in the wrong over something, would I?”

“...I dunno, would you?” Jaune asked sincerely.

Pyrrha slowly lowered her head, hiding away the irritation she was gaining from the blonde hunter. “Forget it,” Pyrrha groaned, “just...forget it. Everything is FINE, Jaune. Just. Fine.”

Without another word, Pyrrha walked off, stewing with every step she took away from her teammate. Jaune, left by himself, shifted his eyes about and asked, “Was...it something I said?”

“Dude, how dense are you?” Yang asked, approaching the hunter with Weiss at her side. “She's obviously been pining for you.”

“Pyrrha? No, no no no, you guys have it all wrong!” Jaune said with a hearty laugh. “Pyrrha wouldn't have a crush on ME! I'm Jaune Arc, not...some big...famous...hunter person.”

“The fact you even think that is telling.” Weiss said, rubbing her fingers against her temple. “I understand you're not a great hunter, Jaune, but it's obvious to the rest of us that 'leagues' aren't what matter to her?”

“Really then?” Jaune asked, grinning at the heiress. “So if she's done with me, would you-”

“Ahp. No.” Weiss interrupted, holding her palm to meet his face. “Just because she isn't concerned about standards doesn't mean I'm not.”

“Safe to say you screwed the pooch here, dude.” Yang said, resting her hands behind her head. “Just a shame, Jaune, you could've made a cute couple.”

“C'mon, there's no way I blew it!” Jaune snapped. I could be a good boyfriend for Pyrrha!”

The white haired heiress rolled her eyes with a huff. “If you can't even be aware of the signs she gives you, I have my doubts. Goodbye for now, Jaune.” With that, Weiss and Yang headed off, leaving Jaune on his own once more.

“Well that's...fine, I guess.” he shrugged, speaking to nobody in particular. “Pyrrha obviously has a thing for me, and she has to come back for me if she likes me that much, right? I mean, who else is she going to crush over across Beacon Academy?”

##

“Stupid Jaune, stupid crush, had to have this stupid heart, stupid stupid...”

Pyrrha sat on the edge of the water fountain in the middle of the campus, resting her chin in her hands as she looked down at the ground. She was fed up with having such admiration towards someone as oblivious about love as Jaune. He had a charm to him, to be sure, but even she had her limits. After leaving him to take the hint so many times, this one was the straw that broke the camel's back.

“Pyrrha? You okay?”

The redheaded huntress lifted her head up when she heard the familiar voice. It was none other than her friend, Josie, who had been transferred to Beacon for some time. She had been associated with the shorter girl from the start of their time at the academy, only for their communication to shorten when they were split off into groups. She was positively stunning as always in her black and blue dress, her boots thick and belted. The skirt of her outfit had black ruffled on one side and plaid ones on the other, giving her a unique look that made her stick out among most of the other students. In fact, it's what made Pyrrha wish to befriend the girl in the first place.

“Josie, hi!” Pyrrha said, straightening herself out for the sake of presentation around her friend. “I haven't seen you in a while. Have you been well?”

“Yeah, I'm doing fine.” Josie replied with a hearty smile. “My teammates have been pretty receptive towards me, but they're off doing their own thing now that classes are over for the day.”

“So you're just hanging around on your own?” asked the redhead. “That's a shame, you're usually so friendly with everyone, it's a surprise they aren't trying to dogpile on top of you for friendship.”

The short huntress giggled in response. “It's okay, I've been okay. But you seem to be the lonely one right now. Did something happen?”

“It's...a long story.” Pyrrha said, shaking her head as she sighed. “Maybe we can take some time and talk it over?”

“I'd love to!” Josie said, her eyes almost beaming with desire. “It's been so long since we've been able to do anything together, anyway. Why not invite your teammates to come along?”

“That would be because one particular teammate has been a bit obnoxious and is the source of my frustration.” Pyrrha grumbled.

“Oh...” Josie said, uncertain how to follow up on that. “Well, let's talk about it over some desserts at the cafeteria?”

The redheaded gladiator licked her lips at the suggestion. “Sure. That would cheer me up quite a bit.”

##

“Boy, that's pretty rough, Pyrrha.”

“I know, but what can I do?”

Pyrrha hit her head against the cafeteria's table, sighing in a deep tone with a hint of humiliation. The cafeteria was quiet as it was between lunch and dinner, with only a handful of other students around to hang out in their own way. Josie had taken her time to absorb the history her friend had with the blonde hunter.

“It would be great if I actually had, you know, some way of being blunt with Jaune,” she said, rubbing her finger into the table as her ice cream melted, “but there's no way I could possibly be any more blunt than 'take me, you fucking stud'!”

“Maybe you should try doing just that?” Josie suggested, stealing a bite from Pyrrha's ice cream, as her bowl was depleted. The stare she received from the gladiator after that was all the brunette needed in order to understand just how far her friend had gone. “Are you SERIOUS? And he still didn't get a clue?!”

“He apparently thought I was referring to some OTHER Jaune,” Pyrrha grumbled, “and he didn't even apologize for misunderstanding! He just went about his day as though I didn't just confess my love for him in front of the entire campus!”

“Yikes...I know you said he was pretty dense, but I thought you were exaggerating. That's a new level of stupid for me.”

The statement at least made Pyrrha chuckle, finally bringing some upside into her funk. Josie laughed along with her, unaware that she said something that hilarious until the redheaded huntress began to giggle.

“I needed that.” Pyrrha said, exhaling as she wiped a tear away from her eye. “Thank you for that, Josie.”

“Don't worry about it.” she said with a smirk. “I guess it's just nice to know that I can still be a friend for you after all this time away from one another.”

“Friend, hm?” Pyrrha said quietly, contemplating the statement. She did think Josie to be rather attractive, especially in how she wore her dress. It may not look like the best fit for a huntress to wear out in combat, but her own teammate wore a skirt, and half of team RWBY were practically wearing dresses, but that was besides the point. The fact that Josie was so casual with her did make the redhead interested in her, although she had to know something before acting on her instincts. “Say, Josie, have you been able to hook up with anyone since you came to Beacon?”

“Me?” asked Josie, pulling away from the ice cream bowl before she was caught looking for another bite. “No, of course not! We've only been here for a while, anyway. I don't think the guys here would be interested in someone like me, anyway.”

“But you're so pretty!” Pyrrha shouted, running her hand through Josie's brunette hair. “How could someone not want to be with someone as adorable as you are, hm?”

Josie exhaled, her eyes shut as she let Pyrrha pet her. It wasn't uncomfortable to the brunette huntress, but she did soon see that there were many eyes staring in their general direction. “Pyrrha, maybe...the cafeteria might not be the best place for this?” Her cheeks blushed as Pyrrha ran her hands over her shoulders, getting a feel for her skin.

“You're right. We should continue this later. My teammates are going to be out for the night doing some stuff, so I have the dorm room to myself.”

“What kind of stuff?” Josie asked.

“Just stuff.” the gladiator teased, although even she had no idea what the rest of JNPR could be up to. “What do you say, hm?”

“Well, it'd be nice to hang out with you more often.” Josie admitted. “What'd you have in mind for doing together?”

“Just...stuff.” Pyrrha replied, fully aware of what she intended to do during their time together.

It would definitely be something the shorter girl wouldn't forget anytime soon.

##

“Josie, there you are! And you...brought your pajamas?”

Pyrrha was surprised to see a change of clothes in her friend's hand, although she was still wearing the dress that made her alluring in the gladiator's eyes. The rest of her team had been long gone, off doing whatever it was they had plans for. The redhead was just happy that Josie arrived, mostly concerned that her otherwise shy nature might have turned her away from the small hangout.

“Is that okay? I guess I should've asked ahead of time.” Josie replied. “I thought your friends might be gone for most of the night, so it might turn into a sleepover party.”

“It could...” Pyrrha said, rubbing her chin. “Assuming things go as planned, you might just end up sleeping over anyway.”

“What's that mean?”

“Nothing, come on in.” Pyrrha said, inviting the brunette huntress into the dorm room. After she shut the door behind Josie, the redhead was quick to pivot her around, pinning her against the wall as she lifted the shorter huntress off her feet so that she was level with her gaze.

“P-Pyrrha? What's going on here?” squeaked Josie.

“I'm sorry, Josie,” Pyrrha said, “but I just can't bring myself to wait around the bush this time.” She placed her lips on the brunette's, with Josie's eyes shooting wide open. She had no idea how to properly respond to this obscene turn of events, as she had thought the two of them would merely be having discussions about the other hunters on campus and how their classes had been going. Never did she think that her night would end up with her making out with her friend in almost nothing flat.

Josie pulled back from Pyrrha shoving her shoulders to break the sudden kiss. “Wait, Pyrrha, are you saying you have a crush on me?!”

“Is that a problem?” asked Pyrrha, wiping the saliva off her lower lip.

“No, but, you were just upset about Jaune a few hours ago!”

“I got over him pretty easily after you showed up.” Pyrrha confessed, running the back of her fingers against the brunette's cheek. “And honestly, I'd rather be the one to break your innocence before someone who doesn't care about you ends up doing so.”

“But-Mmmph!” Josie's lips were closed off by Pyrrha's once again, with the gladiator doing her best to undress the brunette after she put her down on the floor. The redheaded gladiator had to bend a bit to meet with her lips, but it was worth it just to show her friend a little bit of affection. When Pyrrha pulled away again, Josie inhaled sharply before saying, “I don't know if that's a good idea.”

Hearing that, Pyrrha smirked, finally unzipping Josie's dress from her slim yet curvy hourglass figure. “Then maybe I can convince you otherwise once you've seen this?” The gladiator started to remove her armor, with Josie standing firm against the wall as she watched her friend undress. Though her breasts weren't much of a shock to her, the brunette's eyes widened, with her lips thinning as she gawked at the huge surprise Pyrrha had for her between her legs. “What do you think?” she asked, holding up the ten inch slab of meat in her hands.

“I think...it might just be a little too big for me to take.” Josie replied, shrinking down the space between her finger and thumb. “So, wait. Were you going to use that on Jaune at some point?!”

“Well, maybe.” Pyrrha said with a shrug of the head. “I don't think he'd take to it very well, but if I was going to introduce him to my big, fat python, I'd probably go about it by doing this...” The gladiator then proceeded to grab Josie by her shoulders, eliciting a yelp from the brunette as she was brought to her knees. “Then I'd probably do this!” She then rubbed her crown against her friend's lips, holding her by the head as she attempted to inject the rod into her lips. “Come on, Josie, at least give it a try! You don't know what you're missing out on if you don't at least have a small taste.”

“It's too biglllph!” Josie's argument was cut short, making the bad decision of opening her mouth while Pyrrha wormed her way into it. The shorter huntress gagged as the gladiator brought her closer to her base, though that was a challenge considering how inexperienced the brunette was with providing oral service. That meant the redhead had to do all the hard work, making certain her friend could take in such girth in the future.

Pyrrha had to buck her hips hard in order to accomplish this, letting her shaft slither inch by inch until Josie grew comfortable with it. The adjustment period took a while, especially when the brunette was coughing up a storm. She grabbed her throat as she felt the crown making its way through her mouth, pushing against the walls to push outwards just to fit it inside. The shorter huntress hacked and choked on the member, the bulge of the gladiator's rod appearing visibly inside her throat. But the redhead wasn't concerned about that, as she let out a sigh of relief when her friend's lips touched against the base of the cock.

“That's more like it.” Pyrrha said, seeing Josie stare up at her with her hazel eyes. As the cock had fully burrowed its way inside her friend, the gladiator held onto the brunette's hair, pulling her back before ramming the girl face first into her groin. Josie groaned and yelped, her lips open wide as she tried to get away, only to end up creating inaudible glucking sounds from the forced sucking she had been made to do by the redhead. Her saliva splashed from her mouth, getting all over the place, including her lips and her friend's crotch.

The impact of her chin against Pyrrha's balls was loud and clear to anyone listening, with Josie still adjusting to how much of her throat had been occupied by such a large tool. The cock repeatedly bulged against the throat as it pushed back in, with Pyrrha's hips joining in the motion of things. The gladiator swung into Josie's face, bumping her nose hard against her pelvic region.

Josie looked like a mess after some time, her chin covered in drool which was only smushed in by the swinging ball sack of Pyrrha. Her throat had grown adjusted to the size of the gladiator's cock, but it still wasn't enough for the redhead to enjoy. She just had to do this another way.

After pulling her cock out of Josie's mouth, Pyrrha brought the brunette to her feet, helping Josie out of the dress until she was wearing only her panties She didn't have any time to cover up, as she was brought on top of Pyrrha's bed, laying flat on her back as a look of fear was in her hazel eyes. Pyrrha licked her lips as she stared at her friend's breasts, giving them a quick fondle while the brunette remained defenseless. “You have such nice breasts, Josie.” Pyrrha said, kneading into the C-cup mounds. “It really does amaze me that nobody's gone after you with a rack like that.”

“Thanks?” said an uncertain Josie. It was clear that the gladiator was taking the charge in this regard, as the brunette was uncertain what to do. But it still frightened her how sudden everything was going. It wasn't obvious to her what Pyrrha was doing climbing onto the bed until the rod was aimed right for her mouth, with the redhead slowly squatting down on top of her. As Josie gasped, the crown burrowed into her orifice yet again, though at least now she was more adjusted to such length and girth.

As Pyrrha forced Josie to hold her rod in place, the taller huntress leaned into her crotch, licking her lips as she studied the panties she still wore. Intrigued, the redhead pushed her fingers against the cotton fabric, getting a feel of the outline of her folds. “Oh, you're a virgin, are you?” Pyrrha teased, slapping down on her friend's snatch. “Don't worry, I'll make sure you have some experience before I stuff my cock inside of you, Josie.” She then proceeded to push hard against the panties, teasing the idea of injecting them within her while the panties were still on. The brunette let out a muffled, yet horrified wail, worried what might happen if that occurred.

“Fine, you wimp,” Pyrrha said, “let's take these off before we go further.” After sliding Josie's panties off, the redheaded gladiator slipped her fingers back inside her friend's muff, hearing the brunette groan even as her cock stuffed her mouth. The shorter huntress was helpless, unable to move while Pyrrha sat atop her, clogging her throat up while she fondled her pussy. “Oh, Josie, you're so wet!” Pyrrha exclaimed. “I think you're really enjoying this, aren't you? Is this a sign of just how much you love me?”

Obviously, there was little to no response, as Josie was not only playing the role of Pyrrha's seat, but her mouth was filled to the brim with meat provided by the amazon.

Pyrrha continued to fondle Josie's snatch, her fingers injecting themselves inside her canal. She fondled around inside, feeling the moisture dripping down the cavern. Her digits were getting drenched by the lubrication, which the redheaded huntress would see as a potential meal during this course. She jammed them against the brunette's folds, hearing her muffled moans as she smacked her knuckles against the cavern entrance. It was music to the redhead's ears, and she wished to hear more of it. She was going to have to bring her member out of the mouth soon, but it seemed her friend had grown fond of the shaft, if the motions of her tongue were anything to go by.

Even as she enjoyed fiddling around with Josie's pussy, Pyrrha had to have a taste. She popped her fingers out to bring them to her mouth, sucking the flavor off while savoring the lubrication. It was enough to make her dive into Josie's crotch, the brunette growling as the redhead went right in, jamming her tongue between the vaginal folds.

Josie quaked underneath Pyrrha, her toes curling as the tongue swirled around inside her snatch. It was far too much for the brunette to withstand, especially as the cock was only now making it hard to breathe. Her eyes rolled back as she received a whiff of the taller woman's balls, the musky scent now hitting her sense of smell. It somehow made her even more aroused than she thought she could be, though it took a lot of effort from the huntress dressed as a gladiator to bring her to this point.

Pyrrha's tongue swirled around the canal, gathering up the droplets of liquids as if they were going out of style. It filled the redhead's mouth, humming at the taste of Josie's lubrication as she swallowed it down. The more friction that stirred within the brunette, the more heated she became, gripping the redhead's bed sheets tightly. Her breath, even muffled by the meaty member, was growing loud enough for the amazon to hear, causing her to giggle.

“You like my cock, Josie?” asked Pyrrha. “Well, why don't we slip it inside another hole and see how you like it?” She then stood up off of Josie, her cock popping out between her lips. The brunette sat up with a sharp inhale, her eyes wide as she grabbed hold of her throat. A few heavy breaths of air was all she received after that, with the redhead ready to put her through more of the paces.

After her body was rolled onto her chest, Josie looked back to see Pyrrha kneeling on the edge of the bed, rubbing her crown against the folds of her friend. “Pyrrha, wait...” Josie begged, her voice rather hoarse after having been forced to take such a huge cock.

“Sorry, Josie, but I'm too horny not to!” Pyrrha said. “But look at it this way, it could be worse if I tried giving you some anal.”

“Well I guess....hrrrrrgh!” Josie's mouth reached for the sheets, her teeth clinging onto them as Pyrrha's cock pushed its way through the folds and into the canal, stretching the brunette out so that her girth could fit within her petite frame. Her ass raised up regardless, with the amazon amused at how helpful her friend was being without realizing it.

“That's it, Josie!” Pyrrha laughed, giving her ass a hard smack. “You're really getting into this now, aren't you?” Josie yelped after feeling the palm spank her, although it seemed to help quite a bit in getting the cock further inside her pussy.

“Oooh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...” whimpered Josie, her face turning red as she took in more of Pyrrha's cock. She breathed heavily through her nostrils, eyes rolling back as more of the redhead's dick slid through her vaginal canal. Her body tensed up as the crown pressed into her cervix, bringing immense concern to the brunette's mind. Her teeth still gnashed at the blanket, grinding it between her chompers while the gladiator prepared to push harder into her friend.

“Such a small pussy...” hissed Pyrrha. “It's barely able to fit my cock inside you. We'll just have to fix that, won't we.” Reaching for her hair, the redhead pulled Josie back, tugging hard on her brown locks in order to bring her back into her boner. Her hips bucked away at the shorter woman's ass, aiming to get the remaining inches within, even if that meant risking certain precautions inside her muff.

Pyrrha soon received her wish, as she managed to fit her entire ten inch cock in the brunette's snatch. However, it came at the cost of breaking through Josie's cervix, the crown now occupying space inside the reproductive area. “Mmmm, Josie, I think I'm in your womb.” Pyrrha teased, giving the brunette's hair another tug. “Do you know what this means? I could likely get you pregnant.”

“Please don't.” squeaked Josie, her mouth dropping the sheets after the tip spiked inside her womb. The brunette stared forward as she clung to the bed, with Pyrrha's hips pounding away at her ass. Every slap to her rear was a ride for the brunette, though she could start to feel the friction affecting her cavern walls. Pyrrha's teeth clenched together as her lips curled in, as though she was enjoying the view of her friend's slender body. Her ass didn't quite seem so curved, but it was still nice and plump for her to drive into, with her cock drilling deep in her pussy.

Leaning over Josie's shoulder, Pyrrha let go of her hair and leaned into her ear, laughing silently while she continued to pummel the brunette's rear. “Are you enjoying this?” Pyrrha asked. “Don't you feel like a big slut for my cock, Josie? Doesn't the idea of being bred with my babies fill you with joy?”

“I...I don't know...” groaned Josie, with a deep growl coming through her lips after the redhead spiked her crown against the womb yet again. Her body quivered as her fluids trailed out of her folds, merely dripping out even as Pyrrha had her snatch plugged up. “I'm kind of warming up to it...”

“That's what I want to hear.” Pyrrha said, giving another smack to Josie's ass. She followed it up with a firm squeeze, pausing her ass pounding just to tease her brunette friend. She nibbled down on Josie's earlobe, hearing a wavering moan coming from her mouth. The shorter huntress was having a hard time coming to grips with the emotions her friend had on display, as she was much more aggressive at love making than even she could have imagined. All the brunette would have wanted was some hugs and cuddling, that would have sufficed.

But she supposed they were in too deep as it was.

Pyrrha's hands reached for Josie's breasts, giving them a nice and firm squeeze while the brunette's ass was still pummeled by the redhead. Her mind was racing, her body being given an overly large amount of actions to take in; the gladiator's cock not only plowing her snatch, but her reproductive organs as well, while Pyrrha nibbled on her earlobe and fondled her breasts simultaneously. She was overwhelmed by the actions of this one woman, and it was enough to send her over the edge.

“Oh my fuck, fuck fuck fuck....HNNNNNGH!” She sprayed her fluids out after enough friction had been created, her liquids cascading out around Pyrrha's cock. The redhead paused from her vaginal reaming to savor the moment, her penis getting drenched in the lubrication. It didn't matter to her that her bedsheets were covered in the fluid, just so long as she pleased her friend.

“There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?” Pyrrha said, pecking Josie's cheek.

“So...good...” sighed Josie. “But...you didn't cum yet, did you, Pyrrha?”

“Not yet.” Pyrrha replied. “But I'm getting there.”

Pulling her cock out for a moment, Pyrrha flipped Josie over once more, this time leaving the brunette on her back. The redhead stood atop her bed, grabbing hold of her friend's legs. Pushing them over her head, the amazon had her dick aimed right for the sheath, saying to Josie, “Are you ready for a REALLY good time?”

Josie gulped. “As ready as I could ever be...” She moaned as Pyrrha pushed herself back in place, with the brunette seeming more relaxed now that she could properly handle such girth. Her eyes rolled back as the crown punctured through her cervix as well, but even this was something she had quickly grown accustomed to.

When she was ready, the redhead began to drop her ass down atop Josie's, drilling her down while jackhammering into her friend. She could see the brunette's eyes widen, her breath growing heavy as she was pushed further and further into the brink of a second climax. Pyrrha was growing close as well, and the shorter huntress could tell thanks to the throbbing veins bumping against her canal. The brunette couldn't believe she could get so close so quickly, yet she was happy to think about that.

Pyrrha groaned as she grew more aggressive with Josie's body, the fluids splashing out every time she pulled away. She was getting eager for release, the thought of dumping so much cum inside Josie filling her mind immensely. She was so heavily aroused that she couldn't be talked out of doing such a task, wanting to do so as a means of claiming the brunette as 'hers', especially since she had access to her womb.

One last drop down was all Pyrrha needed, especially as Josie squeezed her cock tightly with her cavern. The redhead growled as she tilted her head back, shooting out strings of semen inside the brunette's womb. The spiking of her organs made the shorter girl cry out, losing control of her private parts and letting out a second release of her liquids. While she drenched the bed sheets once more, Pyrrha's cum soon escaped the tunnel as well, having filled up the smaller space as best she could with her seed. Once her balls had been drained, the amazon popped her cock from Josie, letting out one more shot on her lower stomach before collapsing next to her friend.

“I'm spent...” groaned Pyrrha. Brushing her hair from her face, she turned to face the equally exhausted Josie, and asked, “Are you well?”

“I've...never felt better.” she replied, licking her lips. “I think you might have gotten me pregnant, though...”

“Well, we won't know for a while.” Pyrrha replied, reaching for her friend's hand. “But I think it's pretty clear you like me after that.”

“I do...” Josie confessed. “I never thought I'd like girls, though.”

“Trust me,” teased Pyrrha, “a woman like me is worth more than any man ever could be.”

Before they could lock lips for a passionate end to their night, they turned to the door in shock. The girls covered up as best they could before the rest of team JNPR could walk in on them. It was too late; Jaune, Ren, and Nora had seen more than enough, and the redhead could see it in their eyes.

“...Pyrrha.” Ren said with a nod.

“There's a reasonable explanation for this.” Pyrrha assured them with a nervous laugh. “Anyway, this is Josie, my...”

“Girlfriend!” Josie said proudly.

Upon hearing that, Jaune cocked his head to the side, as if perplexed. He had no idea what it could mean, but he just had to ask, “Wait...Pyrrha, are you trying to tell me something with this?”

To which the redhead threw her alarm clock at his noggin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Weiss, I have to say, this is quite a lot of spending, even for you.”

“What makes you say that, Blake?”

The cat Faunus looked at her hands as they walked through the Vale shopping district, seeing the multitude of bags she held for her friend and teammate Weiss. It was almost comical, in a sense, though she was thankful that it wasn't one of those scenarios where she was holding boxes on top of boxes to the point she couldn't see.

“No particular reason.” said Blake, rolling her eyes as she followed behind her ally. “Although when are you even planning to wear all of these clothes? I usually only ever see you in your huntress garbs or your Pjs.”

“I wear them on occasion! Did you forget that time I wore something different for that night mission?”

“It's hard to defend that when all of us were wearing something different. How do you even afford this, anyway?”

“Simple,” Weiss said, “daddy gives me an allowance, and I naturally do my best to spend it. I don't want it all going to waste, of course.”

“I guess,” Blake sighed, “but I'd think even for a rich dad he'd have some limits set in place.”

“Well, a thousand Lien is a lot to begin with...”

“You don't say.”

“But I doubt he'd ever take issue with how much I spend.” It was right then that Weiss's scroll went off, the white haired huntress stopping in her place. She answered it, the screen immediately showing off an image of her father on the other end of the call. “Oh, hello, father! Were your ears burning, out of curiosity?”

“As a matter of fact, no.” he replied. “Should they be?”

“Uh, that's not all that important,” Weiss said with a nervous smile, “to what do I owe this call?”

“I've been looking over my finances lately,” her father explained, “and suffice to say that things are going very well for us.”

“Well that's very nice to hear.” Weiss said with a smile. Blake kept herself away from the call, avoiding her anti-Faunus father and the chance he could visibly recognize her even with her cat ears covered by her bow.

“It is, but I have noticed something,” he continued, “none of it is actually going anywhere.”

“Pardon?” Weiss asked, her eyebrow raised with piqued curiosity. “But I've been spending my allowance as profusely as possible.”

“Let me explain,” said her father, “it isn't going into anything valuable. Weiss, you've been spending your allowance on nothing but dresses that you may never even wear in your lifetime!”

“Told you...” Blake muttered under her breath.

“But then, what else am I supposed to spend it on?” Weiss asked.

“How about a significant other? Weiss, you have had many suitors back home awaiting your return, eager to date you, marry you, even have a child with you!”

“That, um, seems to be moving quite fast in regards to a relationship, father...” Weiss said, tugging on her choker as she felt the pressure placed on her.

"Yes, especially since we can't exactly bring up your…growth to those suitors."

"Father! My penis is NOT a growth!" Weiss yelled, her cheeks growing red out of embarrassment. Blake stifled a laugh, not expecting that exchange to come from either member of the Schnee family.

"It may as well be," her father argued, "do you have any idea how many girls have one of those?"

"Just my sister and I, to my knowledge," Weiss replied, although her feline teammate gave her an odd look, as though she knew something that she wasn't telling.

"Precisely! And the two of you are the ones I have to rely on in regards to continuing the legacy of the Schnee family!"

"Why Winter and myself, exactly? We have a brother, you know."

"And you HAVE met him, yes?" Weiss rolled her eyes at the question. She understood the implications her father was giving off, but she didn't think that should matter in the grand scheme of things.

"Yes, I'm aware he had a bit of flamboyant flare to him, but-"

"Weiss," her father interrupted, "I'm not going to have this talk for much longer. There is no further argument here. Either you or Winter sire in the next generation of Schnee, or you will not only lose your allowance, but the family fortune as well!"

Weiss's eyes bulged with fear at such a threat. "But father. You can't just do that!"

"I can and I will! Now go and meet someone and get married! Spend your allowance on them for all I care! Just don't forget to sow your oats in the name of the Schnee family!"

The call ended after that. Weiss looked at her phone, distraught over how her father signed off. Just like that, her future was up in the air, being forced to find someone to procreate with and have a child within the next several months.

"That sounded serious," Blake spoke up, "But at least you have some time to find someone, right?"

Weiss shook her head. "It might sound like that, Blake, but father can be very adamant regarding his deadlines. He likely wants me to find someone within the next few days!"

"Okay, um, wow," said the cat Faunus, even more in disbelief, "that's just fucked up. You can't just fall in love with someone and get hitched like that. I mean, you COULD, but still, it's not as though one can just fall in love at first sight…"

“There's also his urge to want grandkids.” sighed Weiss. “But that's a bit more reasonable, I suppose.”

“Well in that case you at least need to make sure you find a girl who can have kids down the line. Or...wait.” Blake paused as she had a thought. “Would adoption be a possible option? Maybe you could just hook up with a guy even if you have the 'growth'.”

"Father is ADAMANT about having an offspring born with Schnee blood, so it wouldn't...” Then it dawned on the heiress. “Oh, Blake!" Weiss said, batting her eyelashes before the cat girl. "I may need a small favor from you-"

"Nope." Blake then proceeded to walk past Weiss with the multiple shopping bags she already held. "Sorry, Weiss, I can't help you there. I've got a little growth of my own."

Weiss's eyes widened at that. "You too, Blake?!"

"Yup, sorry. Not that I'd help you anyway. Your dad has it pretty bad against the Faunus as it is."

"True…" Weiss said in a disappointed sigh. "I wonder if Ruby or Blake might be able to help out with my predicament."

##

"YOU TWO TOO?!"

“Yup, sorry, Weiss. I guess Yang and I can't help you there.”

Weiss stood in awe, learning that all four members of her team were in the same boat as her; she had thought she was the only girl on campus, let alone the country, that had a penis naturally from birth. At the very least it was a strange coincidence that the four of you were on a team, with no vagina among the four of you.

“But how is that possible?!” Weiss asked in disbelief as Ruby read her school books while hanging upside down on her bed. “All four of us, really?!”

“Wait, Blake has one, too?” Yang asked, looking away from her gauntlets to stare at the white haired huntress. “Man, what're the odds?”

“But I need to find someone to help me here!” Weiss whined. “I can't just let time run out and let my father take away my allowance, or even the inheritance!”

“Well, what's the worst that'll happen if you don't do as he said?” Ruby asked, flipping over onto her stomach.

“Whitley inherits it.” grumbled the heiress.

Yang shivered in horror. “Look, I don't know your family all that well, Weiss, but I gotta say, anyone with the name Whitley I just don't trust with money. It's a long story.”

“Right...” Weiss sighed, hanging her head in defeat. “Well then, I suppose I'll look around campus and see if there's anyone here that wants to marry into wealth. Or at least PRETEND they want to be wealthy.”

“Good luck,” Yang chuckled, “your reputation kinda hasn't been too great, even if you've been trying to fix it since the White Fang incident.”

“I'm a Schnee one way or another,” Weiss said, raising her chin at the blonde, “I don't believe I'll be needing luck.”

Naturally, the two sisters mocked that line of thinking once Weiss stepped out of the room.

##

“You're kidding? You mean ALL your friends had a penis?!”

Days later, Weiss was feeling defeated, as none of her friends prior to this were capable of reproduction with her. She had met up with Josie out in Vale, having bought ice cream cones for the both of them. The heiress was clearly lamenting over what had occurred since her father spoke to her about her inheritance, and felt defeated.

“Even Pyrrha and Nora! Can you believe it?!” Weiss whined, letting her ice cream melt off her cone. “And even worse, NONE of them wanted to marry into my family! UGH! I just feel so dismayed, Josie! How am I supposed to find anyone that can make father think I'm dating them?”

Josie shrugged, far too busy licking on her cone while the white haired huntress continued to complain without a solution. “Hard to say, but it sucks your dad seems to lament that your wealth is connected to whether or not you can give him grandkids.”

“You're absolutely right, Josie!” Weiss said, lifting her head up at last. “I should have a further discussion with father!”

“...then why don't you?” Josie asked.

“Because he refuses to listen to any further reasoning.” Weiss said, her head hanging yet again. As her fellow huntress continued to casually lick away at her ice cream, it all dawned on the heiress that there was a particular female she had yet to ask about certain matters. “Say, Josie, I never thought to ask this, but what about you?”

Josie stopped mid-way through her ice cream, a look of concern in her eyes as she side glanced at Weiss. “What do you mean, what about me?”

“Are you one of the many huntresses that has a penis? Or do you have natural girl parts?”

“I...have a vagina, yes.” Josie said, feeling a bit nervous over the matter. Suddenly she grew very shy about the matter, likely because the topic of sex was starting to shift onto her.

“Then maybe you could be my girlfriend!” Weiss said, almost jumping in excitement from her seat. The heiress dropped her cone, no longer concerned in regards to her treat.

“Wait, what? No!” Josie hissed, trying to keep her voice down so as not to draw attention to themselves. She leaned back, away from Weiss as she felt concerned for herself. She even squeezed her legs together, clearly seeing where this was bound to go. “I'm not really looking for romance right now, Weiss! Even if it's with a girl!”

“Not a problem, I'm sure!” Weiss said, forcing herself to smile as Josie rejected her. “We don't actually have to be dating. All we would need to do is pretend we're even doing that.” Her eyebrow was twitching hard, showing desperation in the huntress as she tried to convince her friend to go along with her plan.

“But I couldn't do that to you! Or your dad!” Josie said. “We'd be lying to him and never actually acting like a lovey-dovey couple! We'd just be friends trying to convince him we're dating! All for the sake of an allowance?”

“It's not just my allowance, Josie!” Weiss hissed. “It's about my inheritance in the long run!”

“Sorry, Weiss, but I just can't do it! I'm not really good at acting or lying to people. I just wouldn't be able to lie to your father.”

Weiss took in a deep breath, calming herself down as she shut her eyes. “I see. Then I suppose I have no other choice, Josie. Come with me.” She then took the huntress by the hand, leading her away as she dropped her ice cream cone.

“Where...where are we going?” Josie asked, allowing the Schnee daughter to drag her on.

“Somewhere a bit more private,” Weiss replied, “so we can really discuss these matters further.”

“I don't think I like the sound of this...” whimpered Josie.

“You'll grow to like it, trust me.”

The heiress led her friend into the nearest restroom on the premises, making sure the place was empty. After pulling Josie inside, she led her to the largest stall on the far end, locking the door behind them. Weiss then forced Josie down on her knees before lifting her skirt up, with the young huntress staring on with fearful eyes at the size of her friend's meat slab.

Weiss grabbed Josie by the hair, gripping it tightly before pulling her into her crotch. With her mouth open wide, the brown haired girl was forced to ingest the heiress's shaft, choking on it hard. She was unable to pull herself away from her white haired friend, given the grip she had on her brunette locks. Her lips were open along the meaty member, with saliva spilling out and trailing down her chin.

“See, Josie? Don't you like how my cock feels against your throat?” Weiss asked, pumping her hips into her friend's face. “Isn't that the kind of thing you want from a mate? Don't you think it's great to have a girlfriend with such a huge cock?”

Josie, naturally, was incapable of answering, with inaudible glucking noises escaping her lips. Weiss had a tight hold on her brown locks, and her cock was forcing its way down into her throat. The length of her shaft was more than she could handle, choking on the tip as it pushed at least three inches into her throat, lodging itself in to the point that it bulged out just to fit the thickness of the dick.

Josie grabbed for her throat, her eyes widening as Weiss continued to pump into her face, pulling her in close to her crotch. She stopped thrusting away at the brown haired huntress, instead keeping her lips locked against the base of her shaft. Holding her by the skull, the desperate heiress keeps her in place, with the member fully bulging out against the throat. Josie gagged on the length, forced to take such girth against her will, with her saliva pooling over her lips as she kept them open.

“Come on, Josie! Say you changed your mind!” Weiss demanded, clenching her teeth together as she looked at her friend with a crazed stare. “Be my girlfriend, Josie, just so my dad doesn't leave me out of the inheritance! I need to be a part of this family, Josie! Come on! Say it!”

With Weiss's desperation in play, Josie was incapable of giving a proper answer, especially with the heiress plugging her throat up with her cock. She breathed through her nostrils, although that was less effective given how close she was to the white haired huntress's groin, her nose pressed up hard against her as a result. The brown haired girl managed to tilt her head back to look up at her rich friend, although that did little in the way of angling the shaft to free up her mouth for oxygen. Her lips were a wet mess with the drool escaping, her tongue trying to push away from the rod. Instead, all she did was continue to tickle her friend, making her hum and moan while unintentionally arousing her.

“See, Josie?” Weiss hummed, sucking on her lower lip. “That feels...nice...you're getting to like my cock, aren't you? Doesn't that make you want to date me? Doesn't it?” She watched as her fellow huntress shook her head, eyes watering as she felt a loss of air to her lungs. “Then I guess I'm going to have to force you to like it!”

Before she could ask if that was what Weiss was doing already, the heiress pulled her hips back and started bucking away at her face, with her balls slapping hard against her chin, dampened with saliva. Josie shut her eyes, grunting with every thrust the white haired girl made against her as she relentlessly forced her to take her cock. Her balls repeatedly forced against her lower lip, the saliva rubbing against her sack with every push made against her.

“Fuck...oh, fuck, your mouth feels so incredible, Josie!” Weiss panted, her skin slowly growing beads of sweat the longer she worked against her face, the hip swings acting as a workout for the white haired huntress. “I think I'm going to cum soon...your mouth is too good to waste it! I'd love to just save it, but I think...I'm going to...have to...use it!”

The Schnee girl forced herself with one more hard thrust into the brown haired girl's face, holding her tightly as her shaft remained lodged in her throat. Josie gagged, her body trembling as she shut her eyes. With Weiss's cock lodged down her gullet, she was forced to take in the jizz from her friend's shaft, which trailed down to her stomach with quite a bit of ease. Her eyes rolled back, even under her eyelids, as the ejection of seed became too much for her. She managed to pull away from the heiress, only to be hit with a heavy amount of cum by her friend, coating her face in the milky substance.

“Goodness,” Weiss sighed, fanning off her face as she grew hot and sweaty from the release, “that was really good, Josie. You're definitely a good cock sleeve for me to use.”

“I...” Josie tried to answer, only to cough up a small amount of jizz that ended up on the tiled floor by Weiss's feet. She took in a large amount of air, inhaling like she had just come up from underwater after a few minutes. “I don't want to be a...that.” Josie said, as though she was embarrassed to call herself such a filthy name.

“Well, let's see,” Weiss said, tapping her chin impatiently, “you don't want to be my cock cozy, you don't want to be my girlfriend, AND you don't want to help me with my father and his issue with money! So what DO you want to be, Josie?!”

“Just...friends...” Josie replied, turning away to cough into her arm.

“JUST friends?” laughed Weiss, showing her signs of desperation. “No, I'm sorry, Josie, that's just not going to happen! If I can't have you as my girlfriend, then I'm just going to have to FORCE you into it!”

Weiss then proceeded to pull Josie by her hair, forcing her to her feet. The brown haired girl groaned loudly as she was tugged hard by her locks, with the heiress throwing her into the far wall of the stall. Her cum covered face hit against the wall, leaving a clear mark of Weiss's jizz as the heiress squatted behind her friend, hiking her skirt up so she could get a glimpse of her behind. Josie shivered as the white haired girl pulled down on her panties, exposing her crotch to the air surrounding her.

“My, that's a lovely ass you have, Josie.” Weiss said, gripping her cheeks and playing around with them. “So soft, such a lovely texture...” She repeatedly gave it a few slaps, causing the brown haired girl to grunt with every light strike made by the white haired huntress.

“Thanks...?” Josie replied, uncertain how else she would respond to being told about her derriere. “It's...ngh! Not that different from anyone else's...” She bit her lip, getting a taste of the seed Weiss left on her face. Schnee groped at her behind, rubbing into the spot where she had repeatedly smacked her behind, with a bit of swelling occurring on the skin.

After pushing one of her cheeks to the side, Weiss licked her lips as she saw the snatch Josie had. “And that pussy...mmm, such a good looking one. You're already getting wet, so I'm sure you're enjoying this, aren't you?” She gave another hard smack to the brown haired girl's rear, which left Josie incapable of answering the question right away. Josie shuddered as Weiss rubbed her fingers against her folds, the tips getting a feel for how moist she was getting, with vaginal fluids staining her skin. “So wet...you must have really enjoyed doing my cock with your mouth, you naughty cock cozy!”

“But...ngh!” Josie groaned, her body tensing up as Weiss pushed her fingers through the curtains of her muff, rubbing away at her canal. The heiress licked her lips, watching herself go knuckle deep within her friend, curling her fingers in as she made an attempt to claw away at the inner skin of the brown haired huntress. The white haired girl thrusted hard, getting as deep within Josie as she could possibly get, with the lubrication dripping onto her hand.

“So wet...” Weiss said, using her free hand to stroke her cock. She was getting hard not only from the sight of her fellow huntress growing damp from the friction her fingers made against her vaginal walls. Josie groaned, her legs trembling as she felt herself being brought to the brink of orgasm, which never arrived, at least not right away.

Weiss stopped fiddling around with the brown haired huntress, pulling her fingers from her snatch before standing up. The heiress sucked her fingers off, getting a good taste of what Josie had to offer. “So that's what a pussy tastes like,” Weiss said, humming as she licked her lips, “good to know. But now it's time to see what a pussy tastes like!” She stroke her cock while standing behind Josie, who felt incapable of trying to move anywhere else, even running for the stall door. Anything she could do may just end up with Weiss using her Semblance or Dust to catch her, leaving her vulnerable no matter what she did.

“Ohhh fuck...” Josie whimpered, her heels leaving the floor as she felt the shaft inject itself inside of her pussy. The crown felt much bigger in comparison to when it slipped inside her mouth, likely due to how she had never had any sexual experience before in her life. It stretched out her canal, with Weiss groaning as she pushed deeper inside the brown haired huntress.

“Fuck is right...” groaned Weiss, holding onto Josie's hips as she pulled her back. “You're so tight, Josie! Hard to believe nobody's ever tried to impregnate you before.”

“I've never-wait, WHAT?” Josie yelped, feeling a sharp spike against her cervix right as she panicked.

“All part of my plan,” Weiss said, smiling as she gave her friend's ass a hard smack, “if you're not going to be my girlfriend by choice, I'm just going to have to force it on you, by leaving my seed inside your pussy.”

“Why!?” asked Josie, her voice cracking out of fear.

“Because if you're pregnant with my child, you won't exactly have any other choice than to stay with me, won't you?”

Josie whimpered, unable to find any other answer to that question. She could just leave Weiss, but then the kid wouldn't have a father. And abortion, in her mind, was out of the question, especially as it could potentially get expensive.

She didn't think too hard about it, because Weiss began to buck away at her backside, using it to cushion the blows coming from her hip thrusts. Her mind was racing with Lewd thoughts, slowly broken by her friend's cock as it jammed against her cervix. The brown haired huntress quivered, trying to claw away at the tiled wall even as the heiress was working quick and hard to breed away at her vaginal canal.

"Just think about it, Josie, you'd get to be a mother to a Schnee child!" Weiss said, tugging hard on her friend's brown hair. "You'd be able to raise it, all while living off the inheritance of my family's wealth!" She raised up one of Josie's legs, holding her by the thigh as she began to pump away at her friend's rear.

“I don't care about wealth!” Josie growled, her teeth clenched down as she rested her scalp against the wall. She was heaving loudly, feeling the cock jam away at her cervix while Weiss was far too busy thinking about her future and the inheritance. “A-And I'm not ANH! Not worried about having a kid!”

“Well, I'm worried about my life with my family!” Weiss groaned, thrusting with more aggression into her friend's ass. The veins on her cock were throbbing heavily, a sure sign to Josie that the heiress was about to release her seed and fill her up. “But we can't have it both ways here, can we?”

“I just...hnnnnn!” Josie quivered as Weiss pounded harder into her rear, the friction in her snatch moving faster than before. Her canal was heavily lubricated thanks to her own fluids, having grown wet even as the white haired huntress kept plowing into her pussy. The grip the heiress had on her leg tightened, with her breathing getting deeper as well. The cock eventually made the brown haired girl spurt out her fluids, which landed at their feet on the bathroom floor.

“You better be ready,” Weiss said to Josie, “because I'm going to cum in your pussy, Josie! I'm going to fill your cunt with my jizz. And it's going to stay in there, until you have a baby! And if it doesn't work, I'll make sure you take more of my cum inside you! Do you hear me!”

“I...I...I hear you!” Josie said, caving in to Weiss after all this time. “Just get it done and over with, please!”

“There's the magic word.” Weiss said with a grin. She pumped away harder at Josie's rear until she finally held herself close, with her crown pushing against the cervix to the point of nearly penetrating it. The brown haired girl cried out as she felt her canal fill with the heiress's seed, dumping the potential next of kin for the Schnee family into her birthing organs. The semen started making their way through the cervix, swimming into the reproductive organs and filling her ovaries up. It potentially resonates on her eggs, inseminated with the heiress's cum. Josie came not too long after Weiss, with her vaginal fluids splashing out on the ground. Their shoes were soon drenched with her liquids, leaving behind a puddle that would leave the janitor wondering what the hell happened in here.

When Josie finished leaking, Weiss had dried up as well, with little to no cum left to offer her friend. Even as she popped her cock out, Weiss held onto her friend, only to stumble onto the toilet seat. Both girls were heavily exhausted, sweating immensely with their mouths hanging open after such a harsh orgasm.

“Did you like that...?” panted Weiss.

“A...little...” Josie said, fanning herself off. “I...don't know if that made me pregnant...”

“Well, if it did, I think it's a proper indicator of just how close we'll be getting in the next few months.” Weiss then proceeded to pet behind Josie's ear, the brown haired girl shivering as she did so. It didn't matter she wasn't part cat, it was still a very good feeling given to her by her heiress friend.

##

“Hellooo, father! So good to hear from you again!”

Weiss was sitting at the dorms, having picked up a call from her father. She was clearly much more cheerful than ever, and her father could see it on her as well.

“My, Weiss, you seem to be in a fantastic mood,” he said, “I take it life is doing well for you for a change?”

“You could say that,” Weiss said, “you'll be happy to know that I finally have myself a girlfriend.”

Her father's eyes widened at this. “Is that so? Can I see her, then?”

“Of course. Oh, Josie!”

After being called over, the brown haired huntress sat atop the heiress, grunting as she did so. Josie rubbed away at her belly, showing immense signs of growth in that portion of her body. “Hi, Mr. Schnee!” Josie said with a hearty wave.

“Well! She certainly seems pretty!” said the male Schnee, a smirk hidden under his mustache. “Have you been treating my daughter well, miss?”

“Absolutely!” Josie said, hugging Weiss tight as the heiress held her belly. “Although I think it's Weiss who's been treating me well.”

“Mhm, I would assume she's sharing her wealth with you, then.”

“You could say that...” Weiss said. “Oh, shoot, my battery's dying. I'll have to call you back soon, father! Take care!”

“Bye, Mr. Schnee!” Josie said as the call ended.

After Weiss put her phone down, she let out a heavy sigh, groping Josie's breasts through her outfit. “You're going to make a great addition to the Schnee family, Josie.” Weiss said, pecking at her neckline. “Father seems to have taken a shine to you already.”

“That's good...” Josie sighed. “I'm surprised he didn't say anything about my being pregnant.”

“It'll hit him eventually. Don't worry about it.” Weiss assured her. “But...what do you say we get to it?”

Josie hummed, biting her lower lip as she felt Weiss's bulge pushing into her rear.


End file.
